


Five Times Amélie Was Injured and One Time Angela Was

by water_poet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, Explosions, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Gang Violence, Gay, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Training, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Love, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Some MercyMaker drabbles because I'm such trash for this ship





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends  
> I am now MercyMaker trash  
> 

Training with Overwatch was dangerous when you were young and reckless.

The sweaty practice mats never went through a day without suffering a few tears and bloodstains. More than once the walls had been heavily damaged to the point where they were now replaced once a month, which was all well and good until Hana punched a hole clean through the southern wall in mid-January and everyone had to start training in three layers. And, of course, the space echoed, so every smack and creak and crack could be heard clearly and repeatedly.

Pretty standard stuff.

Angela was perched atop several stories of supply crates, munching a pear and fiddling with her sidearm. She'd never been one for fighting, preferring to boost herself up high with the help of her wings and observe. Her fingers moved about their task almost of their own accord. Her bright grey eyes were focused on the scenes below her.

Amélie was sparring with Ana, who, despite her age, was roughly the petite Frenchwoman's height and build. Amélie was a stealth fighter anyway, and not used to large enemies in hand-to-hand combat. She was light but effective in her blows, easily dodging the most coordinated attacks. She'd always had an eye for that sort of thing.

"Ah, _scheisse_!" Angela swore with a wince. Distracted by Amèlie and Ana, she'd managed to prick herself with one of the mini-syringe bullets. Still cursing in her head, Angela stuck her finger between her lips to cool the wound, ignoring her firm knowledge this was bad health procedure.

Amélie glanced up, alerted by Angela's profanities. Their eyes met, and Angela felt her cheeks burn. She gave a small wave, the tips of her ears starting to heat up as well when Amélie waved back. Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Ana getting ready to throw another punch. She opened her mouth to warn Amélie, but her cry came to late. Ana struck Amélie hard in the gut, pushing the taller woman to the floor was a sickening crack.

In an instant, Angela had leapt down off her perch, barely gliding as she hit the ground. She sprinted over to Amélie who was struggling to sit up. Ana was also by her side, muttering apologies and trying to asses the damage.

"You alright, dear?" Angela asked gently, her eyes straying to Amèlie's left arm, which was bent at an odd angle. She reached for it, but her fingers had hardly grazed the damp skin when Amélie winced and muttered in French.

"Ah, _merde. Mon amie_ , do not touch" she winced. 

"My apologies. I did not mean to hit so hard" Ana admitted. "Can you stand?"

Amélie only nodded, allowing Angela to look her good arm over her shoulder and hoist her up. She wobbled slightly before regaining her balance. "Again?" she asked, turning to Ana. The elder burst into laughter.

"My dear, your arm is broken. Angela will take you to the medics" she said sternly. Angela nodded in agreement, motioning for Amélie to follow her.

"I can continue! _Mon Deiu_ , I'm not a baby!" Amélie protested. 

With a deep sigh, Angela grabbed her good hand and began dragging her away from the training mat, ignoring the other's French mutterings. 

" _Liebling,_ your stubbornness is going to be the end of you" she muttered fondly.

It wasn't until the were several pages down the hall that Angela realized they were holding hands. She stumbled slightly as her feet suddenly ceased working for a moment, almost yanking Amélie down with her. 

"Are you alright, Angie?" Amélie asked, giggling slightly.

Angela blushed, and quickly turned her face away from her companion's to hide it. " _Ja_ , I'm fine. My apologies"

"It's quite alright, doctor" Amélie replied gently, slipping her hand back into Angela's. The doctor blushed furiously, saying nothing as they continued down the hall. A few stray glances went their way, fond and amused. As Lena zipped by, Angela could have sworn she heard the tiny woman mutter "Finally".

The medical center wasn't far from the training area, as was to be expected. As soon as Amélie and Angela entered, several nurses swarmed the former to bring her over to a bed amid several French protests, leaving the latter standing in the doorway, hands clasped and face still rosy.

"Get off, _idiots_! Angela can take care of me!" Amélie snapped. The nurses, who were as afraid of Amèlie as most sensible people, obeyed and retreated to various other areas of the building.

Angela approached, smirking. "Not ready to part ways yet, _liebling_?"

Amélie scoffed playfully. " _S'il vous plaît, ma chérie_. Do not flatter yourself. I only accept the best care"

"Sound like flattery to me" Angela teased, reaching for Amélie's broken arm, which was starting to bruise and swell.

"Ah, _mon - merde_!" Amélie cut herself off, face contorting with pain as Angela forced her hand straight. " _Ma chérie, pourquoi_?"

Angela tutted as she retrieved her bone melding device from her supply belt. "Language, _liebling_ " she scolded softly, activating the soft red beam and gliding it over Amélie's arm. A slightly dreamy expression came over her face as the bone was gently reformed. She was suddenly so lost in her own world she didn't so much as wince when Angela gently bent her arm into place so the healing could continue. 

The bone properly healing, Angela wrapped a Freezepack around the swelling. "It should go down in a few hours, but take the day off. No more fighting for at least 48 hours" she instructed sternly, gently testing Amélie's fingers to ensure everything was absolutely fine.

The Frenchwoman laughed. " _Ma chérie_ , you are absolutely adorable when you talk like a doctor" she grinned.

"I am a doctor, Amélie" Angela said, knowing her red face was giving away her true thoughts. Swallowing her fear, she turned and lowered herself so the two of them were on equal level. Amélie turned her head slightly so as to look Angela right in the eyes, titling it innocently.

"Do _you_ need a doctor _, ma chérie_? You look positively red" Amélie said, sounding and acting for all the world a cheeky thief. Her sly smile did nothing to help Angela's racing heart. Forcing herself to scoff, she waved her hand in the air, feigning indifference. "Nonsense, Amélie. I'm quite alright"

Her companion slid gracefully off the bed, flexing her fingers as she examined her newly healed arm. " _Mercì_ , Dr. Ziegler" she said, still flashing her cheeky smile as she started leave. Angela smiled warmly back, her heart fluttering as fast as her wings.


	2. Guardian Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead!!!

"Avoid the slums at all costs. No exceptions"

This was the advice given to all members of Overwatch.

Not because the slums were full of horrid people. There was a smattering of them, of course, lurking in all the usual places: alleyways, dumpsters, bars, but they weren't the reason. 

The people living in the slums were desperate. They ate what refuse they could find and drank from rusty water pipes. Time and time again, they were promised things would get better. Shelter, clothing, everything they needed would be provided. It never got any better, and the people continued in desperation.

Desperation breeds danger.

No one was sure who stared the system. One day, it seemed, they had just appeared out of nowhere. The Watchdogs, the first of a long line of gangs to fight for control and power among the people.

More followed. The people realized groups survived easier than alone. The rise of Overwatch confirmed this ideology. Friend became foes and enemies became brothers. Death rates soared and the newly assembled Overwatch could do very little about it. 

So it continued. 

Amélie wasn't sure how she'd wound up in the grimy alleyways of Eastside. She clutched her parcel, groceries, and mentally smacked herself for taking that shortcut. 

The streets were dim, too dim. Her heart was in her throat, but she didn't dare run for fear of making too much noise and alerting one of the gangs. The only sounds were the soft crunch of her feet against the gravelly streets and her gentle, panicked breathing.

" _Mon Dieu_ , Amélie. Pull yourself together" she muttered, turning a corner. Instead of finding herself on the main road, as she'd hoped, it got darker. There were no street lamps down this road. An indescribably horrid stench reached her nose, and she nearly gagged at the combination of cheap beer and the rancid scent of burnt metal.

" _Quoi_ \- ?"

A hand clapped over Amélie's mouth, and a hoarse voice muttered in her ear.

"Don't move, missy" came the thickly-accented words.

Amélie needed only two seconds to recover. She dropped her groceries and stamped about where the figure's foot ought to be. They yelped, and she was able to duck out of their grip and scrambled away. With a feral growl, the figure lunged at her. Amélie dodged the sloppy punch and kneed the figure in the chest. A gasp echoed through the alley, and she mentally thanked Angela for showing her exactly where to kick to wind someone.

The figure, who'd been gasping against the wall, suddenly sprang to life with a furious yell. Amélie ducked, grabbing them around the knee and letting them hit the ground with a sickening thud. Before they could get up, she kicked them upside the head as hard as she could. The figure went limp.

Amélie dropped to her knees as she felt her adrenaline start to wear off. She hurried over to the figure and placed two fingers by his pulse point, as Angela had taught her, and sighed with relief when she felt the gentle heartbeat. 

" _Mon Dieu_ " she muttered again.

The next second she let out a strangled yelp as an enormous force came crashing down on her left shoulder. She felt the joint disconnect, and she felt backwards in pain. A bright light sliced into her vision, and she blinked, tears welling up in her eyes.

She was met with bitter, nasty grins. Missing teeth and shaggy hair looked over her, framing gaunt faces and beady red eyes. There were at least six gang members now above her, perhaps more, and she could see one holding a long metal for which she could only assume had dislocated her shoulder mere moments ago.

One grabbed her by the chin. "Did you kill him?" he asked, grinning as if hoping she would answer yes. Amélie said nothing, maintaining eye contact and trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in her shoulder and upper arm. A few seconds passed, and the man got tired of waiting.

"Done us a favor" he muttered, looking vaguely annoyed "Been trying to get rid of 'im for a while now"

His expression returned to that hideous, wild grin. "Guess we owe you a little something" he chuckled, grasping a fistful of Amélie's shirt.

The next several seconds happened incredibly fast.

Without thinking, she spat in the man's face. His hand came away from her shirt as he wiped the liquid off his face. Once again, his expression changed to one of absolute fury. 

His fist flew, and Amélie hut the gravel on her bad should, crying out in pain and feeling her mouth feel with the acidic taste of blood from a cut lip and cheek. The figures now seemed to tower over her.

"Guess we'll have to show you some respect" snapped the man, kicking her side roughly. She winced, trying to struggle to her feet. Another blow came, this time connecting with her shins and knocking her down again. Someone kicked her in the stomach, and the world went silent as she gasped for air. 

All of a sudden, the sky lit up. A winged figure had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, armed with a long, glowing staff.

"Get away from my girlfriend, _Hurensohn!_ " came their voice, cutting into Amélie's head like a knife. The figures above her yelped, and one suddenly fell as a sharp object pierced their forearm. The rest scuttled away into the darkness, swearing in various dialects.

"My god, _liebling_ " came Angela's voice, kind and clear and laced with worry. A cool hand brushed her cheek. "What were you thinking? Come on, it's going to be okay"

"Angie?" Amélie managed to choke. For a split second, her kind face came into view, pale eyes gazing affectionately down into hers. 

" _Ja, liebling_. It's me" she whispered.

* * *

She awoke with a splitting headache, which was not helped by the sudden onslaught of artificial white light which instantly cut into her vision.

Amélie winced and tried to sit up. Her head pounded, and she cursed softly. " _Merde, quo_ \- ?"

Out of nowhere, there were arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into a warm, sweetly scented, familiar embrace. Amèlie felt her now repaired shoulder twitch, but she didn't really mind. She hugged back with her good arm.

" _Liebling, danke Gott!_ " Angela whispered, suddenly pulling out of the hug. Amélie opened her mouth to speak, but before a single word could come out Angela cupped her face with both hands and crushed her lips against hers.

Amélie squeaked in surprise, taking a moment to adjust to the foreign warmth. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed back. Her chest exploded with a billion butterflies, and she giggled against Angela's lips.

The Swiss pulled away, smiling faintly. 

" _Ma chérie_ , what was that for?" Amélie asked.

Angela rolled her eyes and hugged her again. Through the embrace, she spoke.

"Don't ever do that again, _d ummkopf_. _Bitte_ "

Amélie smiled. " _Oui, ma chérie_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any French or German speakers, your help with my poor translations is really appreciated :)


	3. Healing

Angela hated the battlefield, and that was that.  
  
She wasn't built for fighting. She cared too much to be much of a threat. Her passion lay in her work, in healing and fixing. She could never understand the appeal in destruction. The way she saw it, the world was broken enough. She was playing her part to bring it back together.  
  
Gunshots rang in Angela's ears, and she winced, darting behind a nearby stack of crates. Her heart was pounding in her skull. Refusing to feel frightened, she closed her eyes, allowing the monotonous thuds to soothe her frenzied mind. Her earpiece crackled to life, startling her.  
  
"Alright, love?" Lena asked.  
  
Angela took a breath, tightening her grip on her staff. " _Ja, danke_. Just... overwhelmed"  
  
Lena laughed softly, and there was no need for two PhDs and a Doctorate to hear the exhaustion in her voice.  
  
"I hear you. Listen, we can call in - "  
  
The chipper tone was cut off by a bang before the line went dead. Angela swallowed, jumping to her feet and sprinting towards Lena's signal. The streets were eerily silent.  
  
Lena was curled behind a cargo bin, clutching at a growing red stain on her arm. Angela fell by her side in an instant, quickly cutting open her jacket and applying a Medi-Patch.  
  
"You're gonna fix my jacket, right?" Lena asked softly, winking.  
  
Angela rolled her eyes, carefully unwinding a roll of gauze a d wrapping up the wound. "You've got bigger things to worry about, Lena" she assured her patient. "After backup arrives, you're going back to the base"  
  
Lena winced, forcing herself into a sitting position. "I don't think that's necessary"  
  
"Hush"  
  
"Angela!" her earpiece screamed. Angela jumped, bringing her hand to her ear and opening the line. "Yes, Jack?"  
  
"We've secured the payload, but we need backup! Get over here!" Jack growled, his voice faint over the sound of scuffle.  
  
"Right away, sir" Angela replied, closing the line. She stood, but Lena grabbed her ankle.  
  
"No! You - "  
  
Before Lena could finish, a bullet whizzed by Angela's ear before embedding itself in the wall in front of her. Instinctively, she ducked.  
  
_"Scheisse! Was - ?"_ she hissed.  
  
"Widow. She's watching" Lena interrupted.  
  
Widow.  
  
Amélie.  
  
Angela reached for her sidearm, cocking it carefully. "I'll take care of her" she said softly.  
  
"Angela - "  
  
Another bullet came shooting by Angela, this time grazing her shoulder pad. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dark something dart back behind a pillar at the top of a nearby sentry tower. She knew Amélie wasn't coming back out until she had a clean shot.  
  
Angela would just have to get lucky.  
  
She stood up, ignoring Lena's frantic protests. For a moment, it was silent. A flash of red appeared from behind the tower, and Angela fired off as many rounds as she could, aiming blindly. She ducked back down behind the crates, waiting for the next shot.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
_"Merde!"_  
  
The voice was incredibly faint. Lena didn't seem to hear it, as she was still looking around frantically. Angela strained her ears, hearing, to her horror, a soft thud. She pressed her hand to her mouth, sinking down beside Lena.  
  
" _Mein gott_ , I think I've killed her" she whispered.  
  
Lena shook her head. "Not likely, love. She's tougher than she's ever been. What's in those bullets?"  
  
Angela bit her lip. "Tranquilizer. It's more potent than the kind they use in surgery, and it's lethal in high amounts"  
  
Her voice was starting to tremble. Lena quickly placed the hand of her good arm over Angela's shoulder.  
  
"She's more than likely fine. And if she's not... it's probably for the best"  
  
A bitter chuckle emanated from Angela. "That's not true and you know it, Lena" she said. "I know she's changed, but I can't help hoping"  
  
She didn't finish, but she didn't need to.  
  
"You and me both, love" Lena murmured wistfully.  
  
Abruptly, Angela stood, taking a breath. Lena struggled to her feet after her, looking confused.  
  
"Angie, what are you doing?" Lena hissed, wobbling slightly.  
  
"Sit down! You've lost blood" Angela scolded.  
  
Lena frowned. "You'll lose a lot more than blood if you go charging out there!" she reminded her friend.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Angela tucked her sidearm back into its holster and prepared to make her jump up to the tower. The last things she heard were Lena's half hearted protests.  
  
Her wings were still being developed, and they were highly sensitive. A single shudder could send her reeling away from her goal. Angela sucked in her breath and jumped, trying to stay as still as possible while keeping her eyes focused on Amélie. The force of the air cut into her skin, and her eyes watered, but she shot between two of the pillars and stumbled to the ground, using her staff to steady herself.  
  
Angela turned and winced.  
  
Amélie was lying sprawled out on the ground, her sniper abandoned beside her. As Angela approached, she could see the purple streaks running through black hair and the faint blue skin. She dropped to her knees and carefully shifted the figure. The bullet was embedded in Amélie's shoulder, but there was far less blood than there should have been. As Angela checked for a pulse, she found the blue-grey skin frighteningly cold.  
  
" _Liebling_ , what have they done to you?" she whispered, quickly and easily removing the bullet by means of a few tools. Amélie stirred, but did not wake. Even in her enhanced state, she would be out for at least an hour.  
  
Angela washed the wound carefully, keeping a hand on Amélie's neck to be sure she was still doing alright. As she patted away the sickly blackish blood, she couldn't help but gag at the chemical odor. Nevertheless, she bandaged the wound carefully.  
  
As she secured the last bandage, Angela worked up the courage to cradle Amélie's face gently, brushing the once ebony hair from her eyes.  
  
It was Amélie, and it was not. The face was too stiff, too angry, even in unconsciousness, to be her Amélie. The cruel headpiece that she employed to eliminate her victims was open, the glaring red eyepieces glinting.  
  
Angela shook her head, guilt filling her chest like hot wax. Bending down, she pressed her lips ever so lightly against Amélie's forehead, ignoring the cold skin.  
  
" _Auf wiedersehen, liebling"_ she whispered.  
  
For a moment, she could have sworn the eyes beneath her fluttered slightly. But before she could be sure, the com line opened.  
  
"Angela, we've gotten backup. We could still use your help" Jack said. As with most things Jack said, it was an order, not a suggestion.  
  
Angela stood, preparing to jump back down. As she pressed her finger to her earpiece, she cast one last glance at the figure who was once her Amélie.  
  
"I'm coming in" she said, and jumped.

* * *

The Widowmaker woke with a start. As soon as she was full aware, she snatched her gun and leapt to her feet, ignoring the sudden shock of dizziness.  
  
There was no one, but her mask detected traces of heat signatures. Someone had been there, and that someone had most likely been the one who had gently stitched up her arm.  
  
A memory flashed before her eyes. A familiar face, pale eyes looking down into hers. A beautiful face, but sadder and lonelier than it ought to have been.  
  
"Angela"  
  
The word was strange and sweet on her tongue. She knew that face, and that name. In another place, another time, she might have smiled.  
  
But now she had little time for romanticizing the past.  
  
The Widowmaker shook her head and slung her gun over her shoulder. Her next target was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally sure where this fits in the Overwatch timeline. I guess a transition period? I'd like to think Lena, Jack, and Angela banded together to continue to fight Talon as a vigilante group after the fall of Overwatch.
> 
> As always, any help with languages is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> My smol children <3
> 
> Thanks for your patience! I love you all!!!


End file.
